Strange New Kind of Demon
by Banshee63
Summary: Sam, Dean, Cas have traveled to Japan in search of a Jewel that holds tremendous power but, instead find a strange girl that doesn't give them a right kind of feeling. where will it lead them and will they find the jewel they're looking for?
1. Chapter 1

Dean looked over at the angle sitting next to him then to the other side at his brother. He wondered why Cas had brought him to Japan and why they where sitting in some strangers house eating food he didn't like all that much. He would much rather stick to burgers and pie. Cas had mentioned some stupid jewel that his angle buddies wanted to destroy but he didn't know really what it did but it had great power. He picked up a piece of sushi from his plate with a pair of plastic chop sticks. He hated using these damn things and thought back to the time Sammy made him learn because "It was a good thing to learn about new cultures and be opened minded." but he thought it was a big load of crap and never thought he would use it and was now glad that he had or he would be extremely screwed. The old man sitting across from him put down his chop sticks and spoke joyfully.

"Oh it's so nice for you people wanting to do a report on out shrine. Kagome will be so pleased to hear." He said looking at Cas with a smile. Sam nodded and set his utensils down and went to talk knowing Cas wouldn't fare to well.

"Where is she I would like to ask her how she likes living on history like this." he said looking at the people at the table. The small boy at the end of the table spoke up.

"She's with Inuyasha." he answered looking at Sam happily. "She spends more time with him than us which is fine with me because she's moody." Dean chuckled.

"Sounds like Sam." Sam gave him a dirty look and chuckled at the family. They sat in silence for a minute when they heard a door shut and a female voice echo through the house.

"I'm home! Sorry I'm late I-" she walked in stopping mid sentence when seeing the two Americans and angle disguised as an American eating dinner with her family. She took a step back putting a had to her mouth in confusion.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. Who is this?" her mother smiled at her.

"This is Sam and Dean Winchester and there friend Castile. They traveled all this way from America to do a report on our shrine." Dean up until now hadn't realized how far fetched their story sounded. She nodded "It's very nice to meet you all." she bowed and sat down and began to eat. After a few minutes dean decided it was a good tome to ask.

"So your brother was tellin' us about your boyfriend Inuyashu" he tried to remember the name but to him not meaning to sound racist but all the names sounded the same. She shot a distasteful look at her brother than laughed a fake laugh.

"It's Inuyasha and he his certainly not my boyfriend. I just am his...friend." Dean nodded and went back to his food. They finished dinner and let their company's home and was to come back the next day for interviews. They where in there car that wasn't the Impala and began to drive to there motel.

"We need to follow her." Cas announced with a matter of fact tone. "She's hiding something." Dean looked back at him.

"Isn't every teenager? I know I did." Dean chuckled.

"You hid girls from dad." Dean gave him a look.

"And you hid text books." he came back at him.

"She isn't normal." Cas preceded. Dean sighed "Okay we'll follow her tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam, Dean, and Cas watched from behind one of the buildings and waited for the teenage girl to come out. The plan was that Dean and Sam where to follow her and Cas was to stay behind and ask the family predetermined questions written by Sam. The girl walked out of the house with a large yellow back back on her back. She looked around and darted for one of the buildings. Sam and Dean looked at each other and ran after her with distance between them. They got to the building and opened the door and as they did they saw the girl jump into the well that was in the middle of the building.

"Hey!" Sam yelled running towards the well and looking into it. He saw nothing and in a split second decided to jump in. Dean saw this and screamed after him. "Sammy !" he jumped in after him and expected a hard landing and instead got soft unkempt grass..

"What the hell...Sammy! Where are you?" he yelled sitting up and looking around panicked.

"Over here Dean I'm fine." He stood up and ran over to him quick. He helped him to his feet then smacked him upside his head.

"Ow! What was that for!" he demanded rubbing his head where he was struck.

"Why would you jump into a well when you don't know what's at the bottom?"

"I don't know the girl fell in and I thought she might need help and when I looked she was gone so I... jumped in I guess I didn't really think it through."

"No you didn't. Where is she any way? And where are we?" Dean asked looking around and finding a group of five people just kind of staring at them. The girl they where following was there along with another girl that looked about her age dressed in some kind of warriors outfit. There was a monk and two dog looking things standing next to him. One of the dog human things stepped forward. He had long silver hair that hung down past his back. He was wearing a red jumpsuit thing and had beads around his neck. He had his hand on a sheath and had a unpleasant look on his face.

"Who the hell are you!" he yelled at Dean. Dean put his hand on his gun and gave the dog a glare.

"I should be asking you the same question." he snarled. The dog looked angry now.

"I asked you first."

"Well I ain't gonna answer." The dog stepped forward pulling out his sword. It grew five times bigger with a glow.

"Why i outta slit you in half!" he screamed. In shock and instinct Dean whipped out his gun and aimed it at the dogs head.

"Not before I put a bullet in your brain." he yelled back. The Dog got a confused look on his face and looked at the gun. He acted like he had never seen one before. Sam grabbed Deans shoulder and pulled him back. He didn't lower his weapon though.

"We need to think our options through here. We don't know here we are and he just pulled out a magical sword. So lets calm down." The girl ran up and pulled the dog back and yelled at him.

"No I will not put my sword down. He's a useless human with a bad attitude!" Dean was furious.

"And your just a mangy mutt!" he screamed back. The dog went to lunge for him "Sit boy." The girl demanded and the dog's face planted into the ground with a thud and a yipe.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So hey guys, I didn't even think about putting an authors note in before, so here one is now. In this chapter it really goes into Sam and Dean's side. It's more into season 9 of supernatural, like right after purgatory. It explains it more in the chapter. But I really hope you enjoy and if you have any comments, questions, or advice for me let me know. I love reviews. So thanks :)**

* * *

Sam and Dean's jaws dropped simultaneously as the dog plunged into the earth. He groaned and sat up angrily.

"What the hell was that for!" He yelled looking up at the girl. She folded her arms.

"Because, you shouldn't go around threatening people like that. They could need our help." The dog shot up and looked the girl in the eyes.

"Well I'm not a charity." The girl threw her arms down by her side.

"Well maybe you should try being one sometimes because it might make you more likeable!"

"I don't want to be liked, unlike you!" Dean lowered his gun and looked over at Sam.

"They so have a thing for each other." Sam looked at him with a serious face and nodded. The dog's ears turned towards them and he flipped around.

"I don't have a thing for her!" he screamed and the girl blushed and looked at him, she noticed that he was blushing and blushed more. They wouldn't make straight eye contact for a long time and dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you don't have a thing for her." They both got instantly more red.

"I don't! She's too bossy." he said turning his back towards her. She huffed.

"Yeah well you're irritating and self indulged." and she did as he had done. The dog gasped and went to turn when the monk stepped in between them.

"Okay you to love birds let's think about the task at hand. How did they get through the well?" the monk asked walking towards Dean and Sam. The other two blushed for a minute more then got focused.

"I thought that only Kagome and Inuyasha could only go through the well." the warrior looking girl said stepping forward with her little two tailed cat behind her. The monk leaned in closer to Dean and Sam inspecting them carefully.

"I had thought so too but now I'm not so sure." he said standing up straight an putting his hand on his chin in thought.

"All I know is that where here and we are looking for something." Dean said. They all looked at him strangely.

"What are you looking for?" the monk asked.

"A bunch of jewel shard that where once part of a powerful, sacred jewel." Sam responded. The group looked at each other cautiously. The monk proceeded.

"Do you know what they look like?" He asked. Dean shrugged. "What do you need them for?"

"We need to gather them all up so we can destroy them." Sam said putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket. The dog stepped up angrily.

"You ain't getting one shard while I'm around." he snarled.

"And you're gonna what, bark me to death?" dean mocked.

"Yeah I'm gonna do more than bark." he threaten.

"Bring it on." Dean said throwing his hands up. The dog stepped forward and the monk put is arm out in front stopping him from walking. The dog looked at it and gave the monk a dirty look.

"Why do you want to destroy it if you don't know what it looks like?" the monk said ignoring the look coming from the dog.

"It's a long story." Sam said thinking of the angel back in the present time asking questions to unsuspecting family.

"Well you can come back to the village with us and you can explain your story there." the warrior girl offered.

"That's a good idea." Kagome said with an excited nod.

"No!" both Dean and Inuyasha said. Dean pulled Sam away from the group and Inuyasha walked over to his group.

"This isn't a good idea." they both said in unison from different sides of the small meadow.

"We shouldn't go, we would be walking into the territory o the enemy. And the dog guy is a dick." Dean said. Sam looked over at the group.

"Yeah...but we might find some shards of the jewel or figure out something useful from this." Sam said thinking about going to the village. Dean shook his head.

"No Sam I'm not taking you there." he refused.

"Dean we have to try something. We need to maybe trust these people. After all the girl from home hangs out with them so it can't be they bad."

"Trust? We can't trust them." he said in a matter of fact voice.

"Why not Dean? You trusted that vampire in purgatory." Sam said losing all cool he had before. Dean gave a dirty look.

"You know that was different, I had no other choice." he argued through his teeth.

"And we have no other choice either. We have too." Sam was still mad at Dean for not telling him about Benny. He didn't like the thought of Benny and how he was still alive. But he felt bad for bringing it up because he knew it was still a touchy subject, especially now that Cas was back and they where trying to get back into the swing of things with this job. Dean shook his head.

"Fine." He stormed over to where he was standing before. Sam sighed and walked over slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey guys, sorry it's so short I have been very busy. Oh what a busy life I have. Well sorry it's short again busy but the next chapter will come very soon. Um...that's about all comment and yeah. Byes! :)**

* * *

Inuyasha folded his arms and turned his head away from the group. "Nuh uh, no way is those guys coming back to the village." he protested. Miroku put his hand on his chin in thought.

"It might not be such a bad idea Inuyasha, We don't know what kind of information they might have for us. They could be of use ti us." Inuyasha went to argue when he felt slight pain on his neck and heard slurping. He slapped whatever was on him off his neck and it fluttered down and he caught it.

"Damn flea, what the hell do you want?" he demanded.

"Well he wouldn't be here if they where a danger." Sango suggested and Inuyasha ignored her comment. The flea cleared it's throat.

"Well for you information I was here to tell there are new people in town and they're using the well to get into our world." the group gasped.

"You mean they have a piece of the shard?" Kagome said stepping towards the little flea.

"yes, or they're demons from your world who have accessed a piece of the jewel and have come to claim the rest." Inuyasha clenched his fist and the flea jumped to his shoulder.

"Well I'll rip the shard right out of their demon bodies!" he exclaimed. Dean looked over at him then around and then just shrugged it off. Miroku put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Clam down, they're probably humans. Have you ever seen any demon like that?"

"Well no but-"

"Then let's invite them over shall we?" Inuyasha opened his mouth when Miroku walked over to the two men standing quietly in the middle of the field.

"Come over and have dinner. We would be happy to have you as guests." He smiled and Sam smiled back.

"Thank you." he looked at Dean as if to gesture to say thank you and he just nodded at the monk. Sam smiled nervously and Miroku grinned widely back at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, Here's another chapter because it's Christmas. I hope you all had an amazing holiday and I wish you a very happy New Year. So enjoy the new chapter and merry Christmas. Byes! :)**

* * *

Dean stabbed his chopstick into his food and tried to spoon it into his mouth. His hosts looked at him strangely.

"Do you not know how to use chopsticks?" Kagome asked leaning in towards Dean who was glaring at his meal. He shot her a look.

"Yes I do...I'm just a little rusty." He picked up the utensil again and struggled again to eat. He watched the others carefully as they picked up their food and eat. He continued to try and Sam cleared his throat.

"Thank you for having us over." The Old woman sitting across the table from him Nodded her head.

"Your welcome but in return of my hospitality I have questions for you." Sam swallowed his food and nodded.

"Okay what are your questions?" She stood and put her bowl away.

"You are not from this time are you?" Dean coughed on his food.

"What are you talking about of course we are." Dean quickly stated with nerves in his voice. They all gave him a suspicious look. He set his bowl down in frustration. "Well neither is she!" he shouted pointing at Kagome. The old woman sighed.

"I know, that is how I figured out you where from her time. She told me." Dean shot a look of anger Kagome's way and she gulped and nervously rubbing the back of her head.

"yeah well it's kinda obvious with the way your dressed and well the gun and all." Dean put his hand and his gun and pouted.

"She's great." he whispered. Sango gave him an odd glance. She turned towards Miroku.

"Did he just call it a she?" He shrugged and Sam interrupted.

"We are from her time." he stated ignoring Deans glares. "And we're here on a mission." The old woman nodded.

"Yes Miroku told me about it. Why do you seek the shards?"

"Someone put us up to finding them."

"So like a job?" Miroku asked.

"Kinda, more like a favor." Sam explained.

"Who called in the favor?" Inuyasha asked folding his arms.

"An angel named Castiel. The angels up in heaven told him they need the shards so they could be destroyed and so he sent us. We owe him one." Dean classified. They All looked at him in confusions and Kagome looked shocked.

"You mean like the Christian heaven right? Like in their bible. I didn't know it existed." She said looking at Sam, he nodded.

"Yeah It exists all right and those angels want that jewel and they will stop at nothing to get the jewel and that will end in disaster."

"What kind of disaster?" Kagome asked.

"Thousands will die. Humans, Demons, priestesses and priests, everyone." Sam explained. All the faces grew grim.

"How do we stop them?" Inuyasha asked standing.

"You don't, you give up the jewel." Sam said.

"We don't have it. The shards are scattered around Japan and a Demon by the name of Naraku has the most shards."

"Well lets go hunt down this Naroku guy." Dean said standing up. Sango stood up folding her arms.

"It's Naraku and we can't find him he's hidden from us. We have been looking for the past several months."Dean pulled his gun out and checked his bullets then shoved the magazine back in the chamber.

"Let the experts try to find him. Come on Sam. Thanks for the meal and we'll be back in no time." Dean walked out the Door and Sam smiled nervously and followed Dean quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Kogu! that is all that needs to be said. Well no but...sorry if there are a lot od mistakes I wrote this in a hurry. But sorry I haven't posted in while but enjoy! :D**

* * *

They marched past the scenery in silence until they reached the well they had used to get there. Dean leaned over the edge of the well and yelled into it. "Cas! Hey Cas we need your help!" Sam cocked and eyebrow and inspected his brother carefully.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Dean straightened out.

"Calling Cas maybe he'll be able to hear us through the well."

"I doubt it, the well can travel people through time I don't think it's able to send calls too." Sam said taking a seat on the side of the well. With a sigh Dean sat next to him and they both watched the old wind flow through the grass and leaves.

"What are we gonna do? We don't know who this Naraku guy is and we have no idea of how to defeat him. He could be like their version of Lucifer." Sam stated with furrowed eyebrows.

"I don't know but lets see what we do know. We are in old timey Japan and now have gained the trust of a dog, a littler dog, a monk, a ninja, and a 15 year old girl." Dean started.

"I wouldn't say trust." Sam said.

"Okay we've gained the untrustworthy companionship." Sam gave him a look and opened his mouth when Dean interrupted him. "It doesn't matter who they are to us we know them and they know this big bad demon. But here's the thing. Every demon is the same. You kill them or send back to Hell where they belong and that is what we are going to do." Dean slid off the side of the well and pulled out his gun. "And we have to first find out where the damn thing is hiding." Sam nodded in agreement and they began on there way to find information.

"Damn fools, they're going to get themselves killed." Inyuasha said from the tree line behind the well. "Damn it Kagome why do I have to babysit these idiots." He slowly followed behind the two as they discussed strategy then other things like "I don't like that dog guy. Why is he half dog? Did he piss off some witch then she screwed up the curse because seriously he just looks weird." Dean said with his hands flailing as he talked. Inyuasha's hears perked up at the word dog. He listened in as Dean talked bad about him.

"You look just a weird as I do...guy." Inuyasha whispered pouting behind the two.

"I don't know why he's a dog but I don't know why is there that little raccoon thing either."Sam said with small gestures.

"He's a fox not a raccoon." Inyuasha whispered defending purposes. The two didn't hear eithero his comment and continued talking.

"I don't know but what I did noticed was the ninja girl and the monk." Dean said with a sly smile.

"What a bout them?" Sam inquired.

"I think they're hooking up." Inyuasha about fainted when he heard that. He wasn't exactly sure what it meant but he had an idea, so he was going to listen more.

"You mean together like a couple or just getting together." Sam asked turning almost fully towards Dean.

"I don't know but I was checking her out when I noticed the Monk dude giving me some dirty looks and that was when I was like "Shit I don't get any from old timey Japan because he already is." Sam laughed.

"Like you could get any."

"Oh yes I could the ladies love me." He smiled seductively and winked at Sam who pushed him away playfully.

"Not when you say it like that." They continued to talk as Inyuasha stopped listen and thought to himself. _Songo and Miroku are together?! It makes so much sense now! Why did I not see it earlier? I guess I never put the pieces together._ He thought scratching his head and that's when he heard Dean exclaim "Great another dog guy!" Inuyasha quickly looked up to find Kogu standing there with his two minions looking strangely at the new people. Both of the new people had something pointed at Kogu a where standing pretty fare away form him.

"Who the hell are you and what is that?" Kogu asked going to touch Dean's gun when he pulled away.

"Did you seriously just try to touch my gun? No one touches the gun." Dean said waving the gun around. Kogu opened his mouth to respond when Sam interrupted.

"Do you know where Niraku is?" Both Kogu and his followers stopped and glared at Sam.

"Who wants to know?" Kogu responded putting a hand on his hip.

"People who want him dead." Dean said glaring back at him. Kogu scoffed then nodded.

"I don't know where he is but he sure is getting a pretty long list of people who want him dead. What did he do to you?"

"Nothing we just want a demon dead." Dean responded. Kogu didn't think much of the comment and sniffed the air.

"Do you know you have a dog following you?" He asked walking past them and towards the tree line.

"No what?" Sam said looking around them to find no four legged friend trailing behind them playfully but he did find Inyuasha starting to walk closer to them and Kogu towards him.

"Damn it Kogu! Mind your own business!" Inyuasha yelled glaring dagger at the taller man.

"Hey you where the one following people I just pointed it out." Kogu responded folding his arms. They continued to argue and Sam looked at Dean.

"We are so out of out element." Dean agreed.

"Yeah considering we let one dog sneak up on us and the other follow us." They other two stopped arguing and looked at Dean with disdain.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello guys, sorry for the long wait and the short chapter but this next one will be hella long, promise. enjoy what I have up. Thanks and byes! :)**

* * *

"Hey I'm not a dog I'm a wolf, he's the dog...well more of a mutt." Koga said folding his arms. Inyuasha huffed at Sam and Dean and glared at Koga. He was getting insulted from all three people. He took in a breath trying to calm himself down because he knew if he beat these guys up Kagome would kill him.

"Hey stupid, I heard that, I'm following you because Kagome wanted me to." He said with a low voice.

"Why would she do that?" Dean asked.

"How would I know I just didn't wasn't to argue." They were silent for a second the Dean spoke up again.

"So no one has seen this Niraku guy anywhere?"

"Nope, even know everyone is looking." Koga responded. Dean went to ask another question when they all heard rustling in the tree line. The group of men went of the defense when they saw another man step out of the tree curiously, holding shippo out in front of him and inspecting his small body.

"I found this strange fox-boy following him in the woods...It's kinda cute." Dean and Sam laughed and walked up to the man.

"Cas, put him down." Sam said with a smile.

"But what is this?" Cas asked still inspecting him.

"I'm a fox demon!" Shippo shouted flailing around trying to set himself free. Cas looked at him seriously then said. "No your not."

"Yes I am! Let me go, Inyuasha!" Shippo screamed looking at Inyuasha, his little eyes almost tearing up, him trying to hold them back. The dog demon sighed and walked over, grabbing the fox out of the angles hands. Shippo sniffed and looked up at him. "Thanks Inyuasha." He put Shippo down and said "No problem." then he bonked him on the head with a closed fist.

"Ow! What was that for?" Shippo wined rubbing his head.

"why are you following me!" Inyuasha asked with rage.

"Kagome said I should follow you and make sure you don't hurt the humans." He said pouting. "I'm telling her you hit me."

"Go head and skip off to tell her then." He said pointing to the woods.

"No, I will when we all go back." those to continue to argue while Sam, Dean, And Cas talked.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked.

"I heard you calling, what did you need?" Cas asked the two brothers.

"Can you help us find this big bad demon named Niraku, he has most of the shards." Dean asked. Cas sat there for a sec and the responded.

"I can try, there is a lot of demonic energy around here. More then I have ever experienced but I think with time I could pin point the stronger pull of energy and lead you straight to him." Cas said.

"Good you get working on that."

"I think I have your first lead." Cas said.

"What is it." Sam asked.

"There are demonic wasps hovering." Dean and Sam looked up to see the yellow and purple wasps.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N; Hey guys and I know your all mad at me because I haven't posted in forever but my computer has been broken so I just barely got It fixed. But to make up for the time here is a longer chapter. Sorry if there is spelling mistakes my autocorrect is being really wacky and deciding not to work so I did my best. well enjoy and I will update soon I promise. :)**

* * *

Within seconds of hearing about the wasps Inyuasha was already on the tails of the incests with Koga following close in pursuit. Dean went to say something to the dog demon but he was already way to far a head to hear anything.

"What the hell, he just left us." Dean announced lifting his arms in the arm with anger.

"You can't seem to stop him when Naraku is around." Shippo said folding his arms and staring off into Inyuasha's direction.

"what a douche." Dean commented. Shippo looked up at him and asked, "what's a -"

"It doesn't matter now, we have to follow them." Sam interrupted not wanting to engage in that extremely awkward conversation.

"How? Where did they even go?" Dean asked.

"I can help with that. I can track them with my nose. I'm not very good at it yet but I've been practicing." Shippo boasted looking at Sam with enthusiasm. He smiled and bent down to Shippo's height, which in-fact probably would have been easier if he had just went on his knees.

"That would be great Shippo, thanks."

"Yup but it might take while because Inyuasha runs fast and we don't. Usually I have Kilala take us on her back but she isn't here." Shippo said with his head hanging low. Cas narrowed his eyes and looked at Dean.

"I'll be right back." He stated then popped away. Dean went to ask him where his was going but he just disappeared like that, which scared the little fox demon.

**Back at the village**

The rest of the group sat around the small fire wondering about the new visitors.

"Do you think we can trust them?" Kagome asked petting Kilala as the little demon purred quietly in her arms.

"I think we should be careful, maybe even make them think we trust them but we don't." Miroku suggested sipping his tea. In the small moment of silence Cas popped into the room and looked at the people. He glanced towards the ground and cirlced the room then saw the cat laying in Kagome's arms then he smiled his cute Cas smile.

"I need to barrow your magical cat for flying purposes." He stated gently grabbing the cat and popping right out of there just as fast as when he showed up. Everyone looked at each other with bewildered looks waiting for someone to say something about what had just happened.

**Back to the random places he was before**

Cas held the cat tightly and looked at his two companions. "I've brought the cat for us to ride." He released his grip and let the feline jump from his arms and prance over to shippo who gleefuly hugged it.

"Kilala! We need to follow Inyuasha. Can you take us?" he asked. Within a moment of the question the once little kitty was now a very large and ferocious cat standing and waiting for her passangers to climb aboard.

"Wow, I was not expexting it to turn into He-Man's sidekick." Dean said walking towards Kilala and climbing on her back carefully. Sam got on next and petted her back.

"Wasn't He-Man's cat green?" he questioned as Cas was the last to get on.

"I don't know, I said it because this is one big ass-" And Dean didn't get to finish because Kilala was already in the air chasing after the two demons. The three strangers held on tightly to her fur and looked at the ground with wide eyes.

"Holy shit! This thing can fly!" Dean yelled towards Shippo but not looking up from the ground.

"Of course she can fly how to you think we get around?" Shippo answered. Dean shook his head in fear and confusion.

"I don't know maybe you ride her kinda like"

"Kinda like how He-Man rode his cat?" Sam questioned trying to stay steady on her back.

"Yeah! Like He-Man!" And that last line refering to an 80's cartoon character lingered in the air until they could see Inyuasha and Koga.

"I can see them!" Shippo yelled with excitement. "Look right over there." Kilala spotted the two and landed gracefully onto the ground. Everyone but Dean hopped off the back of the cat. He lowered himself down slowly onto the ground then smiled at Sam.

"Man I never want to do that again."

"You might have to." Inyuasha stated not looking away from the building infront of him.

"Why?" Dean asked also looking at the building.

"Because all of you are going back to the village while I deal with Naraku." He resopnded.

"No way we're here to ge the jewles and take this guy down. It's our job so thanks for the help but I think we got it." Dean started to walk towards the building when Cas stopped him.

"I don't think we sould go in. There is great power in there and we have never dealt with a demon like this before. We need a plan." Dean looked at Sam who nodded in agreement to what the angle had to say. "I think we all should go. Now that I know where this place is I can take us here any time. There is no need to a fight today." The group looked at each other and before anyone could say anything the voice of a young women responded for them.

"Well I think your wrong about that one."


	9. Update

**So I know it's been to long and you all want me dead but just here me out. I was going to post a chapter just right now but it turns out I rewrote chapter nine by accident. So I have to fix it all later today but I promise there will be a chapter posted today just please hold off until then. thanks for dealing with my stupidity.**


	10. New Chapter 9

**So here is the deal guys I hated the chapter 9 I wrote before so... remember the chapter I wrote twice on accident well I'm my posting it as chapter 9 right here and I am currently writing chapter 10 right now so, sorry for all this but yeah whatever. I'm a terrible updater I know bear with me my friends. And as always enjoy:)**

* * *

"Inuyasha, I didn't take you for the type to work with strangers. What has gotten into you?" The women asked seductively. Inuyasha snarled at the other people around him.

"I don't I can't get rid of them!" He exclaimed looking first at Koga then at the rest. The women eyed the hunters and their angel with lust.

"They're cute, why don't I take them off your hands?" She asked walking over to them and resting a hand on Cas's shoulder. He looked down at her with a cocked head.

"I am very flattered ma'am but I think I'll just stay here." Cas stated with a monotone voice. Dean snickered and she glared his way, walking over and looking him in the eye.

"What is so funny?"

"You just got rejected." He giggled.

She smirked and began to glide away and about 15 feet away she said. "I don't like them any more." And flung her arm back releasing leaves as sharp as knifes. The Winchesters saw this coming just in time to duck away but Dean's jacket was not so lucky. When he emerged from the grass he saw the big gash on the arm of the jacket.

"Oh man this was my only jacket." He complained standing up fully. She turned around and snorted.

"Sorry, next time I won't miss!" More leaves came flying but this time they came in contact with the Tessaiga.

"Hey Kagura this is between me and you!" The demon yelled standing protectively over the brothers. They looked at each other and stood up, pulling their guns out and pointing them towards the women. She focused her gaze at the guns in the hunter's hands.

"What are those and what do you think they are doing to do to me?" She kackled aggressively until a bullet ripped through her her body lay on the grass Dean smiled and sighed geefully.

"Man does that feel good." Sam came up behind him holding his gun still towards the women.

"Be Careful Dean she might still be alive." He said looking between the two. Dean laughed and brushed off this thought as though it were crazy.

"Come on man look at her. She is totally ganked." This time is was Inuyasha heeding the warning.

"I wouldn't be so sure." He stated angrily as the young women rose to her feet. She rolled her head around in one circle and grabbed her abdomen. Her head cocked to one side and she glared daggers in Dean's path then sent some of her own at him. Inuyasha again was able to block these.

"Alright no more fun and games." She raised her fans up and sent a wind stronger than anything the Winchesters had ever seen. They went flying back into and landing close to the forest. Koga looked down at them and smirked awful and self righteous one.

"Why don't you guys stay here so you don't get in the way." And before anyone could argue he was gone fighting long side the dog demon. Sam stood up and helped his big brother get to his feet.

"What made you think that would work?" He questioned stretching out his arm. Dean shrugged.

"I don't it sometimes works back home." Sam cocked one eyebrow.

"When?" Dean thought about it then nodded.

"I see you point. But we can't stand here let's go." He started to walk when Sam spoke.

"And do what? You see her power we don't have anything that can match that."

"What about the knife?" Cas suggested behind them. Dean jumped.

"Damn it Cas where were you?" He asked angrily He looked at the fight that was still raging aggressively then back at the brothers.

"Right here." Dean shook his head.

"You didn't think to maybe… It doesn't, the knife might work but we need to get close unless you want me to just you know throw it at her." Sam ignored his brothers sarcasm and watch them fight. Analyzing each move the demons made against each other

"I have an idea. Just follow along." He said running out in the middle of the ring and throwing his gun up and shooting and Kogura. She glared stopped.

"Have you not figured out this doesn't work you idiot!" She yelled sending daggers. He dodged them and shrugged.

"I have to try right. Can't let them take all the credit when we take you down." He took a couple more shots at her and she Came closer to him. She laughed and snorted at him.

"You think you can really beat me you mere human." She sneered lifting her fan. Before she could swing her arm fully a knife came stabbing through her upper back.

"Yeah I think we can," Dean said into her ear. She dropped to the floor and groaned. Inuyasha raised his sword towards her and Dean got out of the way quick with an idea of what he was going to do.

"Say your goodbyes Kogura…" he said jumping high and slamming down hard on his swing yelling "Wind scar!" She saw this coming and dashed out of the way but not fully, part of her kimono getting disintegrated off of her. Inuyasha sneered and she waved her arm creating a giant leaf and rode off without another word; which was weird for her so It meant she was truly injured. Inuyasha sighed and went walking over to the brothers who were stretching their sore limbs.

"You two are idiots." He claimed putting his giant sword away. Dean giggled.

"It wouldn't make us great hunters if we weren't." The demon rolled his eyes and began to walk away toward Kilala. The small group besides Koga who just called them idiots and ran climbed on the big itties back. As they we heading off Dean asked a question.

"Why do you yell your attack before to do it. Like doesn't that defeat the purpose?" Inuyasha glared back at him and turned to look back at the sky in front of him.

"Shut up!"


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey, so after two hours of procrastination I finally finished a chapter. You all should hate me for taking so long to do this and frankly I hate myself for it so join the party. I'm sorry it's short but I'm trying to get back into writing. I will do my very best to update sooner this time and I really hope you all enjoy this. Until next time. Oh P.S. If there are any spelling errors with the names let me know. I'm terrible at spelling them. Thanks :)**

* * *

The big feline took one look at her sweet young owner and bolted. As the two reunited lovingly Dean went to his knees and kissed the ground.

"Ah it's so nice to be back on the ground. I've never missed grass more before in my life." Sam gave him a questioning look.

"Airplanes don't seem so bad after all huh?"

"Oh no I'll ride in one of those tin death traps everyday as long as i don't have to ride on mittens anymore." he said standing and brushing himself off. Sango heard the shot Dean took at her baby.

"You're lucky she let you ride. She could have thrown you off like she does most people." Sango stated with an eyebrow raised in a smug expression. She turned to Cas and pointed a finger at him. "And don't steal her! You could have asked." Cas looked at her with his almost expressionless face.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask but we needed her to help defeat the other demon.." Cas said explaining his reasoning's for stealing the cute kitty. Sango accepted this with a nod and Miroku interrupted the two with his smooth voice.

"You said the other demon?" He inquired with his head slightly cocked to one side.

"Kagura decided to pay us a visit." Inuyasha stated putting his hands behind his head and stretching.

"What happened?" Kagome asked walking up to the friendly demon. He shrugged and sat on the ground.

"Nothing really. I don't even know why she showed up. Koga ended up helping me fight her off." Dean poked his head into the conversation.

"Hey me and Sam did as much as you guys." He argued. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Oh yeah by hiding in the bushes."

"We're the ones who chased her off!" Dean exclaimed. Inuyasha stood up and pointed at Dean.

"Only because we tired her out." He yelled.

"Oh yeah right." Dean chuckled folding his arms. The demon sneered and narrowed his eyes at the man. He opened his mouth to speak but Miroku stopped him.

"Okay let's calm down. You guys bicker like a married couple." He noted shaking his head. Sango and Kagome laughed hysterically. Sam covered his mouth with the back of his hand and chuckled at the thought of his brother in a casual relationship with this guy. Both of the guys faces went cherry red and Inuyasha stumbled over his words to defend himself but it was drowned out by Sango and Kagome's thoughts.

"Awe look at your red faces, just kiss already." Sango laughed.

"Here I'll get the flowers and Miroku can just marry you two!" Kagome exclaimed falling onto the ground laughing and bringing Sango down with her who was leaning an arm against her shoulder for a support. It was the funniest thing they had heard in awhile. It was always hysterical when Inuyasha got embarrassed because he got defensive and mad.

"Hey no we...I don't...he doesn't" The demon stumbled and Dean interject his opinion on the subject.

"Whoa I'm not gay, he isn't… well are you?" he questioned with fear seeping through his words.

"NO!" He yelled frustrated that he couldn't defend himself well enough.

"Come on Sam knows I'm not" He looked at his brother who with his face bright red from laughter shrugged.

"I don't know Dean, he's pretty cute." At the end of the sentence Sam lost his control and began laughing harder than he had ever. The guys stopping talking in fear of making everything worse and the group settled down. There was a beat of silence before someone said anything.

"We have to find the Jewel and get back to our world. Does this demon have the jewel?" Cas asked changing the subject. The atmosphere changed and the question was answered relatively quickly.

"Yeah most of the shards. We have a few." Miroku answered surely. Cas nodded and looked at his friends.

"We need to talk." He said walking out the door. The brothers looked at each other.

"So much for subtlety." Sam said standing and following the angel.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey, so this one was a bit longer sorry but it got good and I got carried away. So enjoy and feel free to review.**

* * *

"We have to get the shards soon." Cas said looking at the two brothers. Dean cocked an eyebrow and glanced at his brother who just shook his head and put his hands up.

"Yeah we know Cas but it's not easy. They protect their shards and man that other demon was powerful and she wasn't even the big bad one." Dean explained. Cas sat for a second and furrowed his brow.

"I'm still connected to my power from heaven. So I think I might be able to get the shards from the other demon but you two have to get the shards from these people." Cas said with a matter of fact tone of voice. The Winchesters nodded in responce."I going to go get the shards now." Dean went to ask a question but Cas vanished.

"Okay guess not." He said looking at Sam with raised eyebrows. "Dude how are we going to do this?" Dean asked stretching out his tired body. Sam shook his head.

"I don't know man but we have to find out who even has them in the first place." Dean moaned in exasperation.

"This is so hard, why are we doing it again?"

"Cas said that this jewel in the wrong hands can like destroy the world."

"And Crowley is-"'

"Yeah." Sam rubbed the back of his head and turned to head back in when he bumped into Kagome. She fell back with a thud. Her backpack fell from her hands and she rubbed her lower back in pain as she sat up. Sam gasped and knelt to the ground next to her.

"Oh God are you okay?" His hands hovered near her as if they would like to touch her to help but didn't in fear she would go the defence. She nodded and went to stand, but he stood first and grabbed her hand. He pulled her up quickly which she was not expecting and she fell forward landing her hands on his chest. He looked down at her awkwardly as she slowly looked up to meet his eyes. She noticed for the first time his eyes match his brother though the green he possessed was much darker. Her face went hot and she almost jumped out of his embrace. She turned on her heels and picked up her bag.

"Sorry about that." Sam said rubbing the back of his head and turning slightly away from the young girl. She shook her head from the ground vigorously.

"Oh no it's not your fault it's mine I should really watch where I'm going." An awkward laugh erupted from her lips and she stood. "I have to get home."

"We'll go too." Sam interjected. She gave him a puzzled look and he rephrased. "I mean to the modern world. We'll go back to our hotel and come back here tomorrow with you." She sighed and grabbed her bike from the side of the hut. The wheels turned bumpily as she walked it away. The brothers followed in suite and neither of them saw Inuyasha watching from the roof of the hut. He was sprawled out and biting his nails nervously.

"What a perv. Holding on to Kagome like that. I should teach him a lesson for that." he threatened in a low voice.

"I think she was holding onto him rather than him holding on to her." Miroku stated sitting cross legged behind the demon. Inuyasha yelped and stumbled off the roof in attempts to meet the person behind him. He splatted to the dirt with a loud bang. Miroku peeked over the edge and sighed heavily at the sight of the sprawled out guy. Inuyasha picked his head up and yelled in the direction of the monk.

"What the hell! You don't just sneak up on people like that!" the monk slide off the short end of the roof with ease.

"You shouldn't spy on people."

"You were too!" inuyasha yelled standing up and rubbing everywhere that seemed to hurt.

"I wasn't spying I was simply observing you."

"Yeah whatever…"

"Why were you up there anyways?" the monk asked walking over to the nearest tree and picking off a leaf.

"I always watch Kagome leave." The demon muttered with his face turning a cherry color. Miroku narrowed his eyes and smirked a perverted smirk.

"Because you like her." He exclaimed making a kissy face. Inuyasha moaned and threw his arms in the air.

"No I don't!"

"Then why do you watch her leave,and bicker with her constantly, or protect her when you seem to dislike her?" He spewed his doubt and put air quotations over the last part of his argument. The demon snarled and thought and thought hoping a good excuse would come but it didn't so what his rebuttal was just a simple. "I don't know?" the monk folded his arms in victory and then his expression changed from a cocky grin to a serious frown.

"What did the brother have to say? Did you get any of their conversation?" he dropped the leave and waited almost eagerly for a response and what he got was a shake of the head. "They're planning something." the tone of the atmosphere made a 180 and Inuyasha responded with "I know."


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey sorry I wish I could write more but It's pretty late and I don't even have time to update my last story. But oh well they is always tomorrow. So enjoy.:)**

* * *

"So you do this everyday huh? What about school?" Dean asked casually. Kagome rubbed the back of her neck as she remembered how far she had fallen behind in school and all of the fake illnesses her grandfather made up for her. Her eyes wandered to the dark sky and the illuminating stars. She thought back to her sky and how dull and bright is was in comparison.

"I go to school but I miss often so my grandpa makes up excuses like illnesses. I bet the school thinks I'm dying at this point." she laughed still looking at the stars as he pedaled her bike aimlessly.

"Don't you miss the modern world?" Sam asked stuffing his hands in his pockets. Trying his best to protect them from the cold wind. She pushed her bottom lip up squishing it into her top lip.

"I guess sometimes I miss my family but over all this world is so much simpler and more peaceful, despite the monsters I deal with on a daily. I guess that's why I don't mind missing school and my friends because it's better here. I fit in here nicely and I have all of my friends here." She spoke with just ease. This was the kind of ease Sam and Dean wished and dreamt of for some many years. Her ability to deal with monsters in one world but to be able to escape the the other when it got to hard. They would have killed for it. They walked for several minutes more before Kagome realized they knew more about her than she knew about them.

"So why do you hunt monsters and things?" She asked eyeing the brothers carefully like she would be able to tell if they lied. They looked at eachother and Sam shrugged carelessly.

"Our father brought us into the business of hunting when we were just kids." Sam explained.

"Why did he do that?"

"Our mother was killed. He wanted to hunt it down and kill it. So we grew up with hunting." Sam continued. Dean elbowed his brother harshly and gave a puzzled expression. Sam raised a hand and gave him the look of just trust me. His brother conceded and let him continue talking. Kagome thought about this why the other two gave each other weird looks. She thought about how hard their life must have been, she knows very well how hard it is to hunt these demons and things.

"Why don't you guys just stop?" it was a question they asked themselves often but one that an answer would never come to. They had tried; Sam more than Dean, to stop hunting but for some reason the life just beckoned them. When they refused the life pulled them in by their hair. Sam left this one unanswered merely for the fact that there wasn't one. Kagome took the hint and didn't push for one. They walked for a minute longer and she came up with something else that confused her.

"Where is the other guy. The weird one with the trench coat?" Dean giggled because she called him weird.

"Uh he went back home. He had an emergency." Dean stuttered trying to come up with something quick for why Cas was gone. Something he should have thought of earlier. The girl took this in without a thought and this time Dean asked a question.

"So what is the deal with Inuyasha and his necklace. Is it a trendy fashion statement?" he asked remembering the time when the beads glowed and he was plunged into the ground.

"As if he would know anything about fashion." she scoffed. "No they have a curse on them. I put them on him and he can't take them off. So if he does something stupid or reckless I can yell "Sit boy!" and he plummets to the dirt. I sometimes feel bad but remember he deserves it." She put a finger to her lips and thought for a second. I wonder if it works all the way over here.

Inuyasha rose to his knees and breathed heavily. He rubbed his head and moaned loudly.

"What the hell did I do? And why does it work this far away!" He yelled throwing his head back to the ceiling. The group around him shrugged.

"Maybe kagome found out you watch her walk away." Miroku said with a sly grin. Inuyasha raised a fist to his face and sango laughed out "You watch her walk away!"

"Kagome shrugged the thought away. "It probably doesn't work this far away." Dean scoffed and turned towards Sam.

"Do you think we could get one for Meg." Sam laughed.

"Man I wish." they giggled a little as they came up upon the well. Kagome stretched and threw her bright yellow bag into the well. She laid her bike down on the grass and sat on the ledge. She glanced once more at the sky before jumping feet first into the went next and then Dean who silently hated jumping in. The next moment they heard light wind and rose from the depths of the well. They were back in the shrine and the brother were never more happy to be making there way back to a motel in there life. The Winchester and Kagome said their goodbyes and set a time to meet up in the morning. The brothers walked to their rented car and got in without a worry beside Dean need food and a warm bed. Sam agreed with his concerns and they left.

The young women scoffed and folded her arms with sass. "Like they could ever get those ugly beads around my neck."

**A/N: I don't know if Kagome could yell sit boy and it would work on the large of a distance but hey I thought it would be funny so screw logic.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, long time no see. So here's another chapter sorry about the wait my computer was broken. But um as always enj****oy and I hope to update soon.**

* * *

Sango grunted, her fingers tightly wrapped around the little weeds threatening the garden. She stuffed the last bits of the weeds in her basket and head to throw them out. The basket fell out of her arms and dumped everything out on to the grass below. She sighed and bent over picking up the weeds and shoving them back into the basket. While she was bent over she felt a warm hand on her backside and stood to find that awful monk grinning. Anger took over and she found her fist firmly planted in the monks face. He feel back and she gasped. She bent ot help him up but remembered why he was on the ground in the first place.

"I would help you but you deserve to be on the ground." She stated turning her back towards the monk. He moaned and got on his knees holding his nose.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I couldn't help myself. It was just there looking so nice." He stood and rubbed his nose tenderly.

"You shouldn't touch people without permission and you shouldn't ever touch me."

"Without permission?" He asked hopefully.

"No just ever." Her hair swayed from side to side as she threw the weeds away and picked several items from the garden. "Hey I'm going to go trade these in the village to see if I can get some meat or fruit." She announced into the hut but found it was pretty bare. Miroku sat in the middle of the floor. "Where are the others?"

"Inuyasha and Shippo went to meet Kagome and Keade is in the back doing something I forgot." He took a sip of tea.

"Okay, well you know where I will be." She turned around and headed to the village. "So I have 4 fish, and several of these fruits." She held out a round orange and red, soft looking fruit. She looked up from her fruit to see a woman in distress trying to carry many things in her hands. Sango grabbed one of the bags and smiled at the young woman. To her surprise she smiled back but she had a very different face than anyone else in the village or anyone she had ever seen. She reminded her of the two brothers that were after the shards.

"Oh thank you so much. It was just too heavy for me."

"Your welcome where is your home?" The woman shook her head.

"I don't live here. I am traveling through and I have just stopped for the night and to get supplies. I actually looking for somewhere to stay." She had brown hair that was pulled up and was wearing a kimono but it looked like it was put on wrong. As they began to walk Sango gave her a questioning look.

"Where are you from?"

"Oh somewhere very far away. I came here by boat but as I arrived it broke. I am traveling in hopes to find someone that can fix it so I can come back home." She nodded to her own words and Sango glanced at her Kimono. The girl giggled. "Oh yes I put this on wrong but I didn't know how to wear it and this was given to me as a gift from the previous village." Sango set the things down and held her hands out. The girl turned and Sango tightened it tightly and she grunted. "Oh you wear these tight."

"Yes you'll get used to it soon. If you like I don't think anyone would mind if you came back and stayed with us for a night." The girl gasped and did a half jump in excitement.

"Oh that would be just lovely. Thank you so much." She bowed deeply and Sango waved it off.

"It's no big deal." They walked together chatting of her home and different foods. As they entered the hut Miroku stood and walked over to her.

"What a lovely lady, and exotic too." He exclaimed taking her hand and kissing it gently. Sango pushed him out of the way and took her bag and put them in his arms.

"She is staying with us for the night and offered to make us a meal too." Sango said as she began putting things away. Miroku sighed and put the bags down and grabbed both of her hands again.

"And you can cook. What an amazing woman. Would you consider honoring me and baring my children?" He asked with big hopeful eyes. She giggled nervously and swallowed. She pulled her hands away and walked gracefully over to one of her bag and started to rummage in it.

"Now I am flattered but I don't think you want me." She said pulling something out and going over to Sango who was angrily peeling fruit.

"And why is that my love?" She put a finger to her chin and grinned.

"Well because of this." She spun Sango around reviling a large knife pressed against her throat. Sango grunted and tried to get out of her grasp but couldn't, the girl was too strong. She started to struggle more but the knife tighten its hold. "Oh no dear I wouldn't do that, not unless you would like your blood to stain the floor." Miroku pulled his staff from the corner of the room and aimed it at her. She laughed from her throat and tilted her head.

"What are you going to do, bang me on the head with it? Please I have your little girlfriend right where I want her and if you make any moves she'll lose her little life." The girl wrapped her arm around her waist and pressed her face to hers. Sango pulled away and she smiled.

"What do you want with us vile woman?" Miroku asked still posed to fight her. She made a humming sound.

"Same thing those dope brothers want."

"The shards." He said under his breath but she still heard.

"Bingo! Where are they? You give them to me and I won't hurt your girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend. "Sango said angrily. She glanced at her with distain.

"Either way I don't care I want the shards now or your blood is spilt. I know the old woman has them." The two gasped at her knowledge. It was true that Keade had the shards. Kagome had given them to her in fear the brothers would swipe them off her. They hesitated for a moment and the woman grew impatient. "Tell your **boyfriend **he has five seconds before I start slicing." She took her hands nad rubbed it down her cheeks as she spoke into her ear.

"Take your hands off her!" He yelled inching closer. The woman looked at him sideways.

"I thought you would like something like this. Two girls together. Am I wrong?" When she looked at him her eyes were as black as night.

"Demon!"

The demon girl rolled her head back. "Man you're just so good at this guessing game! Five four three-"She started counting down.

"No Miroku you can't." Sango begged tears filing her eyes but she didn't let them bother her pleading. He began to look around the room furiously the number decreased.

"Two, one."

"I don't know where the crazed old woman put it please don't hurt her." He held a hand out and watch the knife almost glide across her throat but stop. The demons hand reached in the air and caught something. She looked it over and put it in the front of her Kimono. Miroku turned to see the old woman standing confidently in the doorway.

"Now leave demon." She demanded.

"Oh no no I am going to walk to the door way with this pretty lady so you don't stab me in the back while I am leaving. Clear the way." The two cleared the door entered the hut and watched her hold Sango by the neck and rip up the side of her Kimono. She stood straight again and smiled. Thanks for doing business and just so you don't follow me. She took the knife and slashed the girls' neck and dropped her, then ran off towards the center of the woods. Miroku leaped for Sango and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Sango, Sango please don't. Oh no Sango can you hear me?" She made some gurgling noises and panic set in. Keade knelt beside her and put pressure on the wound. "Sango please no don't go."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey. Sorry about the wait guys my life has been a little crazy. But I always will do my best to try and find time for my stories. So enjoy as always and please review! :)**

* * *

"I wonder what all the commotion is about." Kagome wondered pushing her bike alongside the three other people. Everyone was gathered in the center of the village talking and whispering to each other. Their faces held a fearful, saddened, and even scornful expressions. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and kept walking.

"Probably something with crops again." He suggested.

"I'm going to ask." The girl stated stopping and walking towards another young woman. "Excuse me but what's going on?" The young woman sighed.

"We found a girl in the bushes over there." She pointed and Kagome gazed over a ways to see other people gathered around the spot. "She had her throat cut and her clothes were gone. The family is devastated. She was only 16." The woman said sadly.

"That's terrible! Who do you think did it?" Kagome asked her fist clenched to her chest. The woman shook her head and Kagome thanked her for the help. She went back to the group who were standing awkwardly not talking.

"What happened?" Sam asked sincerely.

"Some girl was murdered in the village." She looked at the ground and they guys looked at her in shock.

"Oh man, it had to have been Naraku." Inuyasha insisted with such hatred but Kagome shook her head.

"They said her throat was cut and her clothes were gone." She argued. Inuyasha gave a skeptical look and Sam interrupted.

"Could it be just some random guy?" He asked but Kagome shot it down.

"It would be really strange because when people get murdered here is not usually just because. There is always a reason and there isn't one here. I don't even sense any jewel shards around." She began to get distressed and Dean sensed this. He set a hand on her shoulder and spoke reassuring words.

"Maybe there was a reason we don't know. But we can't do anything now so let's keep going." She sighed and her anxiety and anger began to subside.

"Okay." Dean smiled and patted her shoulder.

"That'a girl." He glanced an Inuyasha who growled softly and glared daggers at him. He took his hand off her shoulder and stared back at the dog demon. He sneered and kept going. They made it to the hut as Inuyasha entered he said "I still think Naraku is behind this." He waited for a response with his eyes closed but one didn't come. He opened his eyes and saw an injured Sango lying flat on a mat. Miroku looked wearily at the group and ran a bloodied hand over his head.

"She's okay. Luckily Keade was able to do something." He said standing and grabbing his staff.

"I didn't do much, we're lucky that demon didn't cut any lower or she wouldn't have made it." The old woman replied washing the bloody rags in a bowl.

"There was a demon here?" Inuyasha sneered clenching his fists. Kagome knelt next to the young woman and whispered "Sango in a mournful tone."

"How did it get to Sango?" He asked teeth clenched.

"She was disguised as a traveler who was in need of meal and a bed. She took the jewel shards." He uttered with his head hung low, knowing the outcome of his words.

"She has the shards! How could you let her have them?" Inuyasha yelled at the monk.

"She was going to kill Sango what did you want me to do?" He yelled back getting very close to the demons face. The Winchesters stepped back from the people and out of the hut just slightly. If there was going to be a fight they didn't want to be involved in it.

"I gave it the shards." The old woman said with no fear or regret. Inuyasha turned and glared at the old lady.

"And who asked you to get involved and give away our shards?" He yelled. She kept her face calm as she looked at Kagome.

"Kagome asked me to watch them because she was afraid of the traveler's intensions." The demon turned towards Kagome who stood quickly and said what she had to say before he accused her.

"I trusted Keade with the shards and I was right to. Do you really have no heart Inuyasha that you would let Sango die to protect the shards?" She questioned pointing at the unconscious girl. He mumbled something like "maybe" under his breath and Kagome's jaw dropped. She bawled her fists and screamed "Sit boy!" Inuyasha went tumbling into the floor. "You're the most heartless, evil. Stupid person I've ever met! I can't believe you would let your friend die for some stupid jewel shards. I mean she's been our friend and saved our lives so many times and you would just turn her over like that." She was ranting waving her arms about in the air as the demon stood wearily to his feet.

"I wouldn't actually let her die but I wouldn't hand the shards over either." He said rubbing his head. "I would have fought her." He bent down and looked at Sango closely. He shook his head and stood back up. "I'm going after the demon." He stated putting a clawed hand on his sword.

"I'm coming." Miroku said with a firm expression. No one argued with the two. It was agreed that this thing had to be chased down and punished for its crimes.

"What does this thing look like?" Inuyasha asked sitting around the fire. Miroku stood in the corner then leaned against the wall, remembering the pretty girl. As he described the demon the Winchesters sat around the fire and listened trying not to be involved, but of course fate had other ideas.

"She had brown hair pulled up like the other girls in the village. She was wearing a kimono but she looked like them." He pointed at the brothers and Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Like she looked-"he pointed to his face and Miroku nodded.

"Her eyes turned full black that's how we knew she was a demon. The foreigners looked at each other and Dean murmured "Shit." Under his breathe. He put a bawled fist on his knee and clenched his jaw.

"Did she make jokes?" Dean asked and Sam added "And was she completely heartless?"

"Precisely." His voice was filled with anger and disgust.

"Meg." Sam said to his brother standing. "How did she get here?" He asked throwing his hands around angrily.

"I don't man I guess the same way we got here. She's got the shards. Oh this is bad." She ran his hands through his hair and Sam sighed at looked at the very confused monk and demon.

"We're going with you. We know this demon we've had several encounters with her." Sam explained.

"Why haven't you killed her yet? Is she strong? I bet my Tessaiga would rip her apart." Inuyasha said pulling the sword out and showing its full power.

"No swords in here we have talked about this. You don't listen you stupid demon." Keade said hitting him on the head with whatever was in her hands. He angrily put his sword away and Sam answered his question with "It's complicated."

"I don't care who she is she is going to pay for what she did to Sango." Miroku's fists tighten and he walked out saying "We should go now and not lose anymore distance. Everyone exchanged glances and the guys were on their way to exact revenge and take back what is theirs


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, this is very short I know but tomorrow I will post another chapter taht is longer. i just have been so busy that this is what I could get out. So enjoy until tomorrow my friends.**

* * *

Warm illumination touched her skin lightly, arousing her from her wounded slumber. Night had fallen and three of her friends sat by the flames that woke her. She insisted that her limbs sit up but they refused as well as Kagome.

"You're awake." She sat laying the girl back down gently but sternly. Sango opened her lips to speak but the teen hushed her quickly. "You shouldn't talk. You're really hurt." Her brow furrowed and mentioned a pencil in the air. Kagome pulled a notebook from her giant yellow bag and handed it to the girl. She began to write all of her questions.

_What happened?_

"That girl you tried to help. She was a demon looking to get the shards."

_Did she?_

Kagome looked at her feet then glanced at her friend with sorrow filled eyes. Defeat gathered in Sango's heart and mind and she flopped back on to the mat she was laying on. Kagome knelt quickly by her breast. "This was not your fault! She would have killed you if Miroku hadn't given her the shards. They're out looking for the demon now. She won't get away with this." Sango glared at her friend and picked up the paper.

_Miroku is okay?_

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yeah he's fine not a scratch on him." She saw the relief and smirked leaning down closer to the girl. "You were worried he was hurt. Sango you're feelings are showing through again." Kagome joked only half kidding. The teen quickly opened her mouth to argue but instead picked up the notebook.

_I was just concerned. I can be curious without having feelings!_

Her friend made a noise in her throat representing her disagreement. "Yeah but that was the first thing you asked about besides what happened. Lucky he wasn't here or he would definitely be suspicious." She laughed. Sango glared and furiously wrote her rebuttal.

_At least I'm not crying for him._ She then tossed the notebook and Kagome stopped laughing to read the kept up her silence. Shippo slide over and read it behind her shoulder and stared at Sango with the same expression as the other girl; confusion.

"What do you mean not crying for him." the two said at the same time with no emotion.

_He cried for me when I…well be both thought I was dying. He just kept telling me not to go. That's the last thing I remember. _

The other two paused then in an instant began squealing and shrieking in excitement. "He really does love you!" Kagome cried shaking her fists.

"I'm so glad, I was beginning to think he just wanted you for your body." Shippo said wiping fake sweat from his forehead. Kagome agreed with a nod and Sango just stared in shock then began shaking her head.

_No he doesn't_

"Just except the love and get better by it okay Sango." Shippo said and Kagome added "It's time to rest. Goodnight." They both quickly slipped into their beds and pretended to be asleep so Sango could throw notes there way. She sighed and stared at the barren ceiling. She fell asleep that night with dreams of his warmth and safety beside her.


End file.
